Arlington House
|type=building |image=Arlington House.jpg |inside=Arlington Cemetery |marker=(Arlington Cemetery North) (Arlington Cemetery South) |metro=Arlington/Falls Church Metro Arlington/Wasteland Metro |other=Arlington Utility |cell=zArlingtonHouse |refid=000CC067 }} In the center of Arlington Cemetery is the house called Arlington House, once the home of Civil War General Robert E. Lee. Inside the house is the Bobblehead - Luck, located on the bookshelves on the west wall of the basement, beds you can rest in, a workbench and a shrine to Abraham Lincoln (ironic as Lee fought against the Union) in the basement, complete with flowers and wine. To the south of Arlington House there is Mama Dolce's food industry and Arlington/Falls Church Metro and to the north there is Arlington/Wasteland Metro and Arlington Utility. Location Arlington House can be reached by: * Going through the Arlington/Wasteland Metro ("Flooded Metro") just south of Wilhelm's Wharf, a short bit east of Super-Duper Mart and close to the road to the Anchorage Memorial. (This is the shortest way to get here from Megaton.) * Coming from Georgetown to the east and Dupont Circle to the north. The connection is made through the Arlington Utility tunnel, which connects to the DCTA Tunnel 014-B Potomac tunnel that runs under the Potomac river and connects Georgetown West to Dupont West/Foggy Bottom. * It can be reached through the Arlington/Falls Church Metro in Falls Church at Falls Church North map marker. Notes * Junders Plunkett will attack you when entering the house, he is in the basement and runs upstairs if you alert him. He has Plunkett's Valid Points and Junders Plunkett's Finger, which can be turned in for 1000 caps at Regulator HQ. Note: Junders Plunkett and the dead regulator only appear if you have the Lawbringer perk. If you have already been in the Cemetery Station BEFORE getting the Lawbringer perk, the dead Regulator might not appear at all. Fortunately, Plunkett will be in the house even if you didn't find the body and the bounty notice. * There is a workbench in the basement. * Some players have successfully used this house as Fallout 3 player housing without loss of items. * There is a safe behind the dresser in the master bedroom. * The photo of President Lincoln in the shrine is actually an enlarged version of the exhibit info plates at the Lincoln Memorial. the writing can be seen by standing on the far left side of the shrine and looking between the picture and the wood frame. Notable Loot * Bobblehead - Luck is on the bookshelves on the west wall of the basement. * Big Book of Science on the table at the far end of the kitchen. * Bottlecap Mine on the workbench, in the basement. * A Cherry Bomb , and a few Lunchboxes in the same room. * First aid kit on the wall in the kitchen and close to the bed in the basement. * Safe (easy) in the basement, as well as one behind the cabinet in the main upstairs bedroom. * There is also a Cabinet (very easy) just outside the bathroom which contains random loot. Behind the scenes *Arlington House is actually the former home of Confederate General Robert E. Lee. During the Civil War it was used as a garrison for Union soldiers. *Arlington House was originally built in 1804 making it 473 years old in-game. *The in-game version of Arlington House bears no resemblance to the actual building and retains a look more similar to the traditional suburban houses of the Capital Wasteland. Appearances appears only in Fallout 3. de:Arlington Haus en:Arlington House es:Casa de Arlington pl:Dom w Arlington ru:Арлингтонский дом uk:Арлінгтонський будинок Category:Fallout 3 places